The invention is based on a fastening part for a wiper arm of a vehicle wiper.
Known wipers for vehicle windows have a four-bar drive linkage and a wiper arm, which is pivotable by the drive linkage which and on its free end carries the wiper blade that is moved over the vehicle window by the pivoting motion of the wiper arm. The four-bar drive linkage has two pivot levers, which on one lever end are seated on an axle in a manner fixed against relative rotation, and also has the fastening part, acting as a coupling, which couples the two pivot levers together on their ends remote from their axle, each via a respective joint with a joint axis oriented parallel to the lever axles. One of the lever axles can be driven by means of a wiper motor, while the other lever axle is rotatably received in a support bearing. The fastening part forming the coupling is made from die-cast aluminum, and on its end toward the wiper arm it has a receptacle for the wiper arm pivotably supported therein, whose pivot axis is oriented approximately perpendicular to the joint axes and transversely to the longitudinal axis of the fastening part.